ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Weapons
The four Golden Weapons of Ninjago are the most powerful weapons in the entire universe. They were created by the First Spinjitzu Master. History The First Master of Spinjitzu first used them to create Ninjago. After he died, his sons were to protect them, but Garmadon tried to take them for his own selfish ends. Wu defeated him and banished him to the Underworld, after which he hid all four weapons, and placed a guardian over each one. After the weapons were hidden, Wu created a map so that if he died, the weapons could be obtained if they were needed. This map was given to Kai and Nya's father. Later, the four weapons were gathered by Wu and his four ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. However, they were ambushed by Samukai and his skeleton army, and the weapons traveled to the underworld. There, Wu and Samukai fought over them, and Samukai gained the upper hand. After that, he attempted to use all four to ursurp Lord Garmadon and retake the Underworld, but the weapons' power was too great for him to handle, and he died. Garmadon used Samukai's death to bring the weapons together, in order to create a "vortex in time and space", so he could escape to a secret dimension of his own, and become strong enough to wield all four weapons. After Garmadon left through the vortex, the four ninjas took up the weapons, vowing to protect Ninjago and be ready for Garmadon's return. Afterwards, Kruncha and Nuckal got the bright idea to steal the four weapons from the ninjas while they were sleeping and become the new masters of Spinjitzu through them. After a whirlwind adventure on the training course at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the skeleton generals decided that it wasn't such a great idea after all, and returned the weapons. The ninjas were unaware of the entire proceedings. The Four Weapons The four weapons are the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Trivia *There are techinaclly 5 weapons, because there are two Shurikens of Ice. *If you look at it clearly, in the Movie and show, The Golden weapons have more detail. For example, the Shurikens of Ice have a smaller holes, so it supports dexterity. *They have small stones the color of their element. The Shurikens have light-blue, The Sword of Fire has red, Nunchucks of Lightning have dark blue but the Scythe of Quakes has white. *If all four weapons are laid infront of the Green Ninja, they will react. *In the season finally of Rise of The Snakes the ninjas gave the 4 golden weapon to Lord Gramadon to destroy The Great Devourer, after the Devourer death Lord Gramadon disapear with the golden weapon. *Their are more that 10 type of golden weapon from sets but in the storyline thier only 4. Gallery Four Weapons Set form.jpg|The four weapons as they appear in the sets Shruikens of Ice.png|The Shurikens of Ice Falceoro.jpg|The Scythe of Quakes $(KGrHqMOKkUE25wSY2JiBN)OwjRbCg~~ 35.JPG|The Nunchuks of Lightning ]] Category:Golden Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:Articles without an appropriate picture Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Dragons Category:Golden Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:Articles without an appropriate picture Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Ninjas Category:Dragons